


昨日镜像

by I_bet_projmoon_wont_search_ao3



Category: Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24306901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_bet_projmoon_wont_search_ao3/pseuds/I_bet_projmoon_wont_search_ao3
Summary: # Lobotomy Corporation脑叶公司 同人向 作品# Chesed X Geburah# 偏原作，全龄向# 发布地点 Lofter（内链印象笔记国际版）/ AO3# 如果图书馆未来的更新打了我的脸，那请务必当我这篇是在2018年发的# OOC预警，部分捏造预警，可能存在bug，而且整体没有分段# 总编号 ②如果您在AO3看到这篇。请不要告诉月亮 ;)... Just do not tell Project Moon, OK?
Relationships: Chesed/Gebura (Lobotomy Corporation)
Kudos: 2





	昨日镜像

**Author's Note:**

> 其他提醒：
> 
> 1\. 未经允许请不要使用、剽窃或过度借鉴本文中任何桥段、内容，也请不要随意转载（含链接）。
> 
> 2\. 重复一次：可能存在bug。本文大纲（计1万2千字）成形于2018年10月1日，完稿（计2万字）于2020年5月22日，前后存在极大的时间差。不要问我发生了什么，鸽只占拖延成因的三分之一。
> 
> 3\. 关键词是和貂老师roll cp关键词 roll出来的第②组。第③组或许还能赶出来，但其他几组有缘再见了。
> 
> 4\. 能给我repo我当然很开心，我个人更欢迎写作方面的提议。
> 
> 5\. 终稿时还是决定低调处理所有限制级段落。本来是一视同仁拦腰全掐的。这种东西要写多少可以写多少，但写多了喧宾夺主，没必要。
> 
> 6\. 感谢那些愿意看我原始版1万2千废话大纲并给我反馈和建议的朋友。

* 如果存在阅读格式问题，请转印象笔记国际版：https://www.evernote.com/l/AtmzkLGDa2hCVZACGnF54iObRmVgGh0lTVA/

“部长您好，从今天开始我会在您的部门与您共事，请多关照。”

Chesed不得不再确认一眼自己部门的名单表，心情复杂地审视着这个和自己长得一模一样、也叫“Chesed”的员工：像是什么滑稽喜剧里会出现的荒唐事。这样想着，他抬起头，不得不承认在自己面前的不是主管那聪明的大脑唐突短路搞出来的全身镜，而是主管一时思路开阔、不知道从哪变出来的却又实打实的活人员工——“Chesed”穿着的是普通的黑西装，武器却是返始。按Angela传来的简历资质看，是未来部门的V级主力员工不假，但这样过于戏剧化的空降也确实很胡闹。* Chesed所在的中层部门是主管最后解锁的，chesed派过来的第一个员工。Chesed不知道其他部门也存在同样的事情。为了好区别，盒子是大写Chesed，员工是小写chesed。  
新调任的员工并不熟悉福利部，与Chesed一起站在福利部中央大厅时，Chesed注意到他用余光瞟了一眼福利部深处的房间。在Chesed注意到的时候自顾自地笑笑，把眼睛转回来，下意识地捏了捏手上的返始。  
“我想我应该开始我的工作了……——希望我能为部门尽一份力。请问去冰雪女皇的收容室应该怎么走？”chesed试探着打破二人之间的沉默，他十分期待又谨慎地看着Chesed。但那份新人的激情与真诚却让Chesed觉得非常不舒服。

——或许“他”已经意识到了。无论如何。“他”一点也不像我。

“冰雪女皇………………主管要求你进行……本能工作？”  
Chesed尽量放平语气，调出部门地图定位目标收容室位置，查找公司数据库里关于该异想体的历史资料，再核对福利部数据库中的工作记录，竭力控制表情不让自己的滤网表现出头疼一类奇怪的模样，以免给新员工带来不必要的工作压力：但这是什么乱来的刷饰品手段。  
“是的，以后的工作也要拜托您指导了！”  
新人似乎对自己的第一次工作非常有把握，而且充满热情。  
“不用着急。虽然是第一次来公司上班，但我相信你既然有加入‘翼’的资质，那发挥你本来的才干就能做得很好。穿过大厅，在电梯间旁第一间就是。注意看墙上的门牌，工作完成后记得检查电路设施。祝你工作顺利。”  
chesed走了，他走得比较急，临近走廊口才记起回头对Chesed挥手告别，然后转身消失在通道里。  
Chesed总是看着这些。  
他在TT2轮回里看过了无数个chesed——在L公司这种恶劣的环境下，无数个满怀期冀与积极的员工被折磨成老练而消沉的模样。宗旨是不变的，目标是不变的，公司就只是一台永动机，员工仅仅是消耗品。记忆库里的员工信息越来越多，诞生，存续，死亡，统统简化为一行行数据，精粹出的复杂人生变成一份份直白的简历和报告，最后盖印上死亡证明，就像是命运三女神在抽丝纺线，他只是一个有权坐在前排观摩的过客。Chesed也对这样的员工麻木，即便是chesed再怎么像自己，那也只是一个偶然又乏味的走调音符。

一如往常，Chesed坐在控制室看着部门的产能情况。  
chesed工作进行并不顺利——这是当然的，Chesed很清楚。他手里就有历任主管留下的图鉴资料，对冰雪女皇做工作的第一选择肯定不是本能——除了不择手段触发饰品。  
Chesed面无表情地看着chesed被冰雪女皇冻起来了。  
人肯定是要救的。V级员工是公司的重要资源，还带着返始这样的aleph级武器，一定不能刚上任就曝尸在收容室里。而福利部现在的名单表里也只有chesed一个员工，救兵只能从其他部门搬。Chesed迅速敲了几下键盘，将情况简单呈报给主管，等通话另一头下命调派人手。  
在Chesed意料之中，主管回复说早在本能工作进行到一半的时候人就已经在调配的路上了，现在应该刚刚赶到福利部。Chesed瞟到福利部门口的监控上有个人影。  
Geburah……等等，Geburah？？  
Chesed蹭的一下从椅子上站起来。背影看上去是红长发，武器是aleph级的拟态，衣服——  
是闪金冲锋。  
员工。  
Chesed坐下来，右手不自觉地去抓马克杯的把手。他看到监视屏幕上转过来的脸与Geburah一模一样，就连脸上的伤痕都宛如一个模子里刻印出来的。  
“你好——Chesed部长，我是geburah！我知道你在监视器那头看着的——冰雪女皇的收容室要怎么走，我赶时间！”  
事后，虽然仅仅是短短几秒，Chesed记不清自己是怎么给对方解说的。他将其归咎为无来头的恍惚。但看到那抹红色消失在冷调的走廊口，他就像是刚通了电般立即连通了惩戒部控制室的通讯。  
“Geburah你接到支援福利部的指令了？”  
“哈？什么情况——咖啡部没有多余人手搬运新咖啡机吗？得了吧，Chesed你***脑子是不是坏了居然问这个事情！”  
“……”  
“哎，这**也用得着打内部电话找我？……啧，你见到她了？前几天惩戒部来了个和我长得一模一样的员工，连名字都和我一模一样。”电话那一头的Geburah似乎是想明白了什么，她稍稍放缓了语气。  
“……啊啊…………应该是的。”Chesed讪讪地应和着。  
“我查查看啊，我这边数据库基本都是乱的，也不知道简历在不在…………这人是挺怪的，连名字都和我一样，嗯…………刚刚好像是到你那边去了。啧，怎么，咖啡部也会出大事到需要别的部门支援了——Chesed你给我听好了，这可是我惩戒部的精英，死在你的部里你可要负全责！”  
“……我想她刚刚到冰雪女皇的收容室去了，不会——”Chesed察觉到一丝火气，试图解释。  
“行吧，我明白我明白——这算什么要紧的，如果我正领着精英们正在镇压哪个黎明，你怎么负责？对员工有意见找主管要说法，他们只要能拿着EGO干爆乱七八糟怪物，就算是和主管一模一样也是我们部门的精英！”  
通讯被挂断了。  
Chesed怔着放下响着忙音的通讯器，在他和Geburah效率低下的对话期间，显示屏那头的员工已经出来了。geburah扶着脸上还挂着霜的chesed跨过收容室的门槛，后者刚解除冰冻，脚步不稳走得慢而颤。chesed似乎是低着头有些为难地笑，两个人似乎有在小声说什么，但控制室接入的监视镜头略远，Chesed听不太清。  
果然还是只为了饰品。Chesed想起geburah来的时候脸上并没有冰片。  
真是这样就好了。如果放在平时，当然要说可喜可贺成功刷出了冰雪女皇的饰品，为公司的战斗力加分不少，明天也请努力收集能源吧——  
只是这个画面怎么看怎么怪。  
Chesed希望Geburah不知道冰雪女皇背后的事情，至少也千万不要往那方面去想……尤其是员工内部流传的那点……关于饰品的说法。即便是按他个人与Geburah交流的历史数据分析这概率无限接近于零，Chesed抿了一口味道略冷的咖啡，还是迅速调取了公司总数据库的收容记录，想抹去这个忽略不计的零头：没有冰雪女皇被安置在惩戒部的记载。他松了口气，看着显示屏上满是历史资料和工作记录的弹框，又暗自嘲笑自己这是在为什么样低级细节瞎操心。

chesed在第二天上班时换上了乐团的西装，这让Chesed觉得面前这个员工和自己的区别多少明显了些。在主管的安排下，chesed时不时会从福利部调去其他部门拿饰品，刷了几乎一身的加成才下班。  
一切照旧，Chesed开始相信主管一来就发冰片实际上没啥别的意思。不过之前遭遇的那个与Geburah相貌无异的员工geburah经常被安排来福利部增援。Chesed认为是惩戒部在自己之前开放，现在已经不需要太多员工驻守，所以有余裕调配人员过来自己这边。  
Chesed不在意。至少他如此努力地说服自己。  
他像福利部里唯一的旁观者，控制室内机械的程序，幸存的死物，看着他们在屏幕后说笑着，工作，战斗，休息，汇报日程，重复着一个普通员工要做的事，努力地活往下一天，一如千万个“他们”一样，在无尽的时间长河里流转，消磨去所有的个性和特征变成公司统一配给的燃料。  
后来的福利部还来了其他的新员工，收容了新的异想体，chesed因为资历最久理所当然成了精英。  
一切都有序进行着，一如那些沉寂在TT2里的每个“昨日”。  
Chesed已经不回避自己麻木的事实，但坐在控制室的他还是不自觉地多看一眼这个特别的员工。

chesed似乎是没多久就听说冰片的含义了。偶尔被同事提起新人期就和隔壁部门geburah刷冰片时还会微红着脸忙于否认，被追问起那究竟是与谁后又陷入沉默。他向Chesed申请隐藏饰品，希望这能像美味苏打那样会严重影响外观的饰品一样从自己的脸颊消失。Chesed将他的提议原样报上去后，主管拒绝他的请求，他也不得不把蓬松的短发往下拉了拉直。  
geburah在chesed申请失败后也不知从哪听来了八卦消息。与其说她震惊冰片本身，geburah对自己曾经毫不在意、甚至有时还对其他同事主动提起这个感到尴尬。她甚至直接冲破阻拦打到主管控制室要说法，被Angela喊Geburah来拖回惩戒部。  
chesed和geburah的关系因此几乎降到冰点。直到两人都被安排到中央本部镇压出逃的沉默乐团时二度碰面。Chesed记得chesed回来得很晚，似乎和geburah在中央本部呆了很久，但这也是Tiphereth A转告自己的，二人具体干了什么他也没多过问。  
“可能是樱下墓开花了。”Tiphereth A没好气地叹了一口。“当时大家注意力都在沉默乐团身上，没注意到一个文职人员走进去了——不过也没什么，这种小事故不经常在中央本部发生就是了，但员工们还是都去看热闹了吧。”  
“噢……那确实是……很盛大的景象。”Chesed忖度着用词，客气地应和说。他记起chesed回来时在大厅休息室里拍着肩膀上的樱花瓣，一如往常地对自己问好，而Chesed从chesed的声音里察觉出一点心不在焉。其他员工与chesed打招呼，甚至有个人还揽过他的肩膀耳语了什么，被chesed激动地一把推开。

再后来，chesed受命重复出入贪婪女王的收容室，拿不到饰品就被主管固执地往里扔。geburah就戴着闪金饰品站在走廊上看着他出入。  
贪婪女王的收容室就在福利部下层，Chesed在控制室内能听到他们在讲什么。  
公司内员工与员工之间的谈话，简化分类后只有寥寥几个主题，无非是平常的问候，关于工作的、同事的、部长的、公司的闲聊，在零碎的闲暇里共同织写成平凡而普通的日子，毫无新意又日日重复。斩断紫罗兰黎明身体里的石碑，破坏原谅正午机器人的核心，却因为追击血色黄昏时忽略了分裂出的小丑，贪婪女王突破收容，被追时geburah扯着chesed的西装后领拽往走廊另一头的电梯间，听着身后的怪物如黑洞一样吞噬着途径的一切，在二人面前幻化出魔法阵离开。  
不久，Angela在公司广播贪婪女王在控制部的走廊被镇压，通告警报解除。  
等待贪婪女王冷却期间，倚在门前的chesed突然问geburah：“说来为什么主管总是把geburah你调配到福利部的范围来工作，却不把你直接移入福利部的编制？是因为福利部的战斗力不足，或者——”  
“或者是我和Geburah部长的亲缘联系？没准是我哪个远方亲戚或者……私生女？复制人？哈哈……得了吧，开玩笑的啦。我问过部长了——都不是的。至于怎么调配，我又不是那些公司高层的蛔虫我怎么猜得到？再说我也不在意这个。”geburah卷了卷鬓角，转过头看着身边的chesed，“但我不是Geburah。长得再像我也不是她。”说着，geburah抹了一把额角的头发。“你看，虽然我也没想通这是从哪来的……这些痕迹不是真实的伤疤，我的右眼也并没有失明。”  
“——你也一样，不是吗？”  
“……”  
“喂……你在走神什么。”  
geburah转身拍了拍chesed的脸。chesed惊了一下，似乎是在意二人距离太近，贴着墙还往后挪了半步。  
“……贪婪女王的冷却结束了，主管让我继续工作。”  
chesed试图回避这个话题。虽然他也想过自己和Chesed部长有什么关系，但他却不能像geburah这样轻描淡写一带而过。他想的更多。他同时确信Chesed部长从见到他第一眼开始也一定在想这个问题，即便是Chesed部长表面上对所有部门员工一视同仁，在外表上滴水不漏。亲戚，私生子，复制人……甚至是其他一些不着边际的解释他都一一考虑过，甚至有打听过。答案是一样的：都不是。geburah一定也是这样的情况。  
chesed试图维系自己与部长的差异性，他曾捋直头发，打点着装，就为了不再在回到福利部后看到那个重复的蓝色虚影。但他做不到在日常工作中忽略Chesed，言行，着装，思维方式，甚至察觉到自己开始养成和Chesed部长一样喝咖啡的习惯。或许是太相似而不自觉地开始模仿同化，而这些看上去又像镜像那么自然而然。  
“喂喂你有听我说话吗——你究竟要工作到什么时候？要是里头那家伙一直不给怎么办，我也一直在走廊等着你加班？”geburah似乎是不满意chesed的冷淡反应，她一伸手拦住了chesed。  
“或许吧。是主管的意思。”chesed没有看geburah，仅仅是停滞在门前。  
“大不了——我把我的给你好了。这点事情只要申请一下，主管就能办到的吧！”geburah挥了挥那只装备着闪金饰品的手，缀在手背的琥珀色宝石在走廊里闪着光。  
chesed摇摇头，低声告诉geburah饰品无法转移。  
“……算了。那……我会一直等你的。”geburah垂下手，看着收容室的门关闭。  
在收拾完琥珀午夜后，chesed才算是把饰品给刷出来了。

Chesed坐在控制室里静静地看着这一切，他已经续了两次咖啡。公司加班到现在，全公司的文职人员差不多都灭绝了，倒是员工一个都没有损失。  
正当他起身准备再弄一杯咖啡、觉得可以结束今日工作向Angela汇报的时候，转头的余光里，他看到走廊里geburah吻了chesed。  
宕机三秒后Chesed决定一键关闭全部显示屏。

——事情不应该是这样的发展。

Chesed匆匆打开咖啡机后盖，填入滤网和咖啡粉，在咖啡机启动的白噪声里努力将刚才看到的东西删除。但人脑毕竟不是工业流水线上量产的机器，“知道”就是“知道”，“看见”就是“看见”，无法将已形成的记忆回路抹平重来，反而是那些他尽全力遗忘的场景不断地在脑海中复现。  
曾几何时，他都默认自己没有活过，生前的记忆都像是雾里看花的梦，渺远空洞，触不可及，被经年的血雨糊化进不可思议的悲伤和绝望里。重复繁杂的工作，毫无建树的变革，这样日复一日地随TT2流程框进公司的各个既定的模块里，科技给了他过长的生命，抹去了他的“生前”，也几乎让他忘了自己还有不是钢铁机械的“肉身”，还有不是字符程序的“情感”……以及，那些活着的、逝去的、定格在TT2中的所有的“人”——这份念想能保存到今日不是因为复刻入硬盘成为永久的数据，而是人的意愿，带着人感情的温度，写入他大脑的记忆，让他“看见”，也让他“知道”。  
“Chesed你在做什么，我刚刚监测到你的机体运作异常。这是你第一次出现这样的新情况，我会将这件事报告给主管，或许是时候将你的机体检修日程提前。”广播里传来Angela冰冷机械的通知，语气里透着对Chesed突发状况的质疑。Chesed庆幸Angela还不至于直接调取监控室内的情况，至少她暂时不会注意到员工今天的事情了。  
Chesed揉了揉额头，啜一口新泡好的咖啡，开始收尾文件的清点。

“Chesed部长……嗯，抱歉。今天多加班了一些时间。这是贪婪女王的工作报告更新，请您过目。”  
福利部大厅内，chesed将一沓文件交给Chesed，分量非常足，很明显是超额完成的。  
“……”  
“……部长，我方才……有什么不得体的地方吗？”chesed看到Chesed在走神。他不理解地顺着Chesed的视线转过头，看到geburah站在湛蓝色的大厅中央。  
“Chesed部长您好。”geburah主动对Chesed打招呼，试图让本来就冷清的部门气氛稍好一点。  
chesed似乎是没想到geburah会走出来，口型上比划着“不是说好在走廊口等吗”。geburah没好气地看了Chesed一眼，皱着眉示意是先被部长发现了。  
这些小动作都被Chesed看在眼里，但他决定装作宽容，什么都不插手。  
二人别过Chesed之后就匆匆离开福利部的范围了。或许是回员工宿舍了，Chesed想，但他没有追问隐私的习惯：做一个员工心目中“良好”的部长就可以了，在这里每个人最终都会死的。他这样告诫自己。

——“活着”具体是怎么样的，不重要，也不用太关心。  
——至少这不应该成为“他”现在或是未来思考的主题。

Chesed回到福利部的控制室，将自己链接到内网，上载工作数据。  
说实话，Chesed不喜欢这个过程。这让他觉得自己浑身上下每一个细节都被录入成为等待检阅的0和1：抽离属于“今日”的一切信息，制作副本，过滤出有效的经验和知识，将价值尚存的部分材料填入报告，永久保存在公司数据库、成为公司永久的知识，将无用和有害的部分标记并切割、交由其他部门抹销。一个今日连一个今日。好在每个部长有自己独立的部门数据库，有些理当被Angela或公司部门清除的数据还能在这里被挖出来。但由于这些数据本身以流水的形式记载，再加上漫长的时光带来的海量而琐碎的记录，要真正捞出有用的历史信息消耗的成本非常高。Chesed也非常头疼整理数据库的事情，但体量过于庞大每每都无从下手。  
福利部应该下班是最晚的，Chesed链接上总服务器后发现其他部长的接入已经退出了，只有历史访客显示他们来过。  
他站在虚无的海量数据中对着空无一人的彼方陈述工作情况，就像是站在空白的舞台上，他手里的报告接连粉碎为字符，重构、再生，像融化的冰片，悄无声息地融入这漫无边际的空旷世界里，只是存在而没有实体。  
在Chesed上载到一半的时候Geburah突然接入，这使得他不得不停下。  
Geburah似乎是刚刚经历了一场恶战，她导入服务器的数据里明显带着些乱码。Geburah白了Chesed一眼，紧接着便对空白大声汇报说临近工作结束时一个员工工作失误，导致爱娜温突破收容，惩戒部把那东西收拾回去花了点时间。  
Chesed默默地站在后排，看着Geburah残破的虚像，以及她手中参差不齐的报告和记录，又看着她把那些勉强凑在一起但还是乱作一团的材料散在纯白的虚无里。Chesed不是第一次觉得Geburah的数据可能有点问题了。当然他也不可能直接连入惩戒部的数据库，也不可能向Geburah提出帮忙之类让自己更快报废的方法。他依然只是一个看客，看报告化为无色的光焰，涤荡了风尘，漂白了血色，像是为昨天的“今日”、今天的“今日”、明天的“今日”燃烧的透明花火，落下的灰烬成为这无边数据世界的一部分。  
“……Chesed你在想什么，你对我手下的员工有什么意见吗，虽然主管每次都把她往你那调。”  
Geburah似乎是在汇报情况的同时，在服务器的数据流中读到Chesed刚刚上载的数据。  
Chesed当然不会将二人发生的一切事无巨细地上载，他在正式报告中选择性地掐掉了接吻的部分。  
“福利部今天能如此太平还要感谢geburah……”他拿出万能的客套话试图掩饰这个话题。  
“得了吧……别说那些没用又浮夸的奉承了。你念名字我听着都怪恶心的——反正最后都是扔给惩戒部处理，但你***给我收敛点，调到你的咖啡部里做事擦屁股的精英也是我惩戒部的活人啊！”  
“……”  
“……Chesed？”

——“你也一样，不是吗？”

“……”  
“Chesed……Chesed！那是谁在说话，这……你给我好好解释一下这段数据是怎么回事——”  
“——”  
工作数据上传中止。  
在机械弹出的卡顿声里，Chesed将意识重新压缩进他的方铁盒子。到上载结束他都紧紧地压着最后在显示屏上看到的事情，他一时也说不清缘由，却坚持认为只有这个是万万不能误载上去的。其他的……只能说泄露出去多少就算多少，顾不上也无所谓了。  
Chesed清空咖啡机，将马克杯扔进水池里泡着，调整好逆卡巴拉抑制开关，确保在他回来之前整个公司的数值在安全范围内。而刚出控制室下一秒的Chesed就被火速赶来的Geburah逮住。  
“喂老实交代！你藏了什么？”  
Chesed一咬牙，后台运行程序直接锁定并隐藏自己数据库中今天所有工作记录。  
“——你说话啊？！”Geburah急了，直接操起拟态顶在Chesed的衣领。她似乎迫切地想要一个答案。  
“那两个员工究竟是什么关系——主管让这种与部长一模一样的员工来上班究竟要干什么！我们——”  
她察觉这个用词不太对，缓缓地松开手将Chesed放开，拟态的刀刃铮地砸进地板里。双方顿时陷入黑洞般的沉默。  
“只是巧合吧。”Chesed说，他茫然地看着地上新的裂痕以及飞溅的水泥屑，缓慢移动眼珠想找一个暂时能让他集中注意力的目标。再三的波折后，他实在是没有多余的力气去调整自己只存在于幻影中的衣领，也不愿意多做解释。  
Geburah咬紧了嘴唇，显然她对这个答案不满意：她事先就知道Chesed不可能直接给她说实话，却又对他的回避无计可施。  
“Geburah，聘用怎么样的员工是主管的意愿——你要质疑主管吗？”  
Angela踩着高跟鞋出现在福利部的走廊口。伴着空荡的足音，她的身影伴穿过冷寂无人的通道来到控制室门前。  
“我们的任务是保证公司正常运作、生产足够的能源，而不是在意这是谁完成的、过程是怎样。”Angela冷冷地看着两台对峙的机械。  
“Chesed，我注意到你刚才上载到总服务器的数据有问题，所以实地过来看看情况。另外，主管同意提前你的检修到五天后，必要的情况下会对你进行部分格式化。这些都在所有工作完成、部门报告数据上载备份后进行。考虑到你的情况，我希望在这之前你能先自检一下，故障报告直接交还到我这里。”  
“……是。”Chesed答应了。  
Angela没有多留，她觉得话传到位后便直接离开了。  
Geburah在Angela走后瞪了Chesed一眼，也离开了：但那眼神里更多的写着“我不明白”。  
Chesed多少能理解她的疑惑：因为Geburah被重启太多次，记忆已经不如自己完整，再加上她处理信息和数据的能力不如自己……客观地说，她确实不会懂，没有精力也没有实力去分析那些有的没的，还不如都一股脑交给员工和文职，自己专心作战。  
不过Chesed倒是一点也不想知道主管在想什么，即便是挖开那个人的大脑做成和自己一样的机械，他那样巅峰的天才思路也是无法预测的，虽然这确实有好有坏。Chesed也不关心每个员工具体会长什么样，反正都是公司定制的消耗品，大不了和现在一样掺了点主管的奇怪口味，就像偶尔混进去的劣质咖啡豆。就目前的数据和观察看，Gebura、chesed乃至geburah都不认为部长和员工有什么特别的联系。  
想到这里，Chesed突然觉得自己把chesed和geburah偷偷谈恋爱的事情放心上这个事本身就十分可笑：很简单，因为那不是自己，也完全不应该、甚至不可能和自己有关系。他是部长，他是员工，互相而言都是生命长河里一晃而过的虚像，无论如何都不是一个数量级的对比——只是巧合地长相相似、名字相同罢了。  
大家都坚持这样认为就可以了。  
但最大的问题就在于随着相处时间的增加，人的心态是会变的，大脑里会逐渐充斥着怀疑，猜忌，主观臆想，无理猜测，在这个环境中日渐发酵，最终分裂演变，一发不可收拾。而且公司的人员来往频繁，更多不明情况的人会牵涉进这场风波。这只让情况越变越糟。而作为事件中心的他，“Chesed”，对这条汹涌的暗流无能为力。

回到控制室，在第二天来临前，Chesed再次将自己接入福利部数据库，开始整理和查错。  
Chesed打算从从最近的数据入手，试图找一下是什么地方出了问题。毕竟是刚收到Angela的检修提醒，出问题的节点应该在两星期内。Chesed便审查了最近14天的流水记录。员工按部就班，异想体工作记录以及出逃情况都在册，EGO维修也不存在损坏报告：没有异常。  
那最近14天自己的运行记录呢，Chesed想。各项生理指标正常，神经波幅在预设范围内，各处机械零件也没有濒近报废，与公司内网总服务器的链接也没问题，硬件和软件情况都很好：没有异常。  
Chesed试着复原刚刚上载的数据资料，但由于数据已经上传到总服务器，他没能在自己的数据库中找到上载信息的副本（Angela应该已经看过了，十有八九可能已经彻底删除或者正在彻底删除），也不知道具体传入了什么数据、自己在总服务器有何表现记录。Chesed不得不恢复了刚刚锁定加隐藏的今日文件，也就是没有删节修改的原始文件。  
这是问题最大的一份数据。  
Chesed将其整体调出，复制一份扔进数据库，再特意隔出一段空间、留足发生意外的回旋空余来审视这份数据。  
8:30am。本日工作之初一切正常。  
8:45am到本日加班结束次日1:31am。chesed一直在贪婪女王的收容室反复工作，每次工作都记录在案。geburah一直在收容室所在的走廊。期间，6:55pm，贪婪女王突破收容，7:28pm于控制部走廊被镇压。  
其余时间没有任何异常。说更准确一点，是没有员工进入除贪婪女王外的福利部收容室进行工作。  
Chesed再次审查了文字报告，从表面上看不出任何出格的东西：没有异常。

搁置了报告后，Chesed将数据库中的监控数据载入。  
眼前大大小小的屏幕逐一亮起来，清晨的福利部静谧而空无一人。  
人声慢慢响起来，似乎又回到这一天开始的时候。文职开始出现，带着各式各样的文件和用品游走在走廊里。员工们陆续从宿舍里出来，打点好自己的行头准备工作。chesed和geburah拿着各自的武器在主管的安排下，都进入了贪婪女王所在的收容室前的走廊里。看到这里，Chesed似乎是想起了什么，他将录像的声音关了，静静地俯视着这场箱庭里的默剧。

——“他”对我来说应该是什么？

Chesed很清楚，这个问题的标准答案只可能是“消耗品”：那只是员工，是公司取之不尽的资源，为了收集更多的能量物尽其用就是他们存在的意义。器物和工具本身没有被怜惜的价值，如果他们成了阻碍，铲除就可以了，无论采取什么样的做法。只有公司的宗旨和目标是恒定的。  
但将chesed这样一个人框进既定的标准答案，这样的做法让Chesed觉得多少有点怪。就像他第一眼看到这面镜子和镜子里无法企及的倒影，Chesed说不好具体是什么感觉让他觉得难受，他也暂时找不出一个好一点的形容说明这种微妙的错位。只是看着chesed工作、休息，与同事们说笑交流，讲着公司里的见闻，聊部长和Angela的八卦，安慰、鼓励、传授经验，乃至恋爱，他都只是看着，像一个被安排进舞台剧场里旁观的幽灵。反而是他成为了器物或是代词、毫无实感地穿梭在别人的人生里，看着“翼”和世界的倒影，而这种虚无的本源来自于他自己。  
Chesed从静音画面中看不出什么问题。  
廊道里的灯长明，员工在狭窄的一方荧幕里进出，拉长的影子重合，落单，再重合，闪烁着平凡又日常的模样，直到录像最后闪现了二人接吻的模样。  
很怪是很怪，Chesed反复掂量着自己的情绪和机体情况，发现并没有后续警报。大概是没有初见时那样强的冲击，他推测道。

——可为什么是因为这个受到冲击？

Chesed承认自己“生前”没这方面经历，但并不是没了解过其他人的人生：示好，接吻，表白，约会与热恋，再后来的做爱，结婚，有二人的孩子……这是人正常的社会进程。大家都是成年人，有自己的生活和人生，没必要奇怪或者遮掩。再说自己现在就是个盒子，没有肉体也别谈什么生理基础，无论如何都不可能付诸实践，这种不现实又毫无意义的事情自己为什么要觉得触动很深？  
审视过来审视过去，Chesed即便是打开声音，也没有再出现之前的非正常波动。他向Angela上传了本次自检的简况，暂时搁置了这个事情。

第二天上班后不久，Chesed穿过中央本部，在惩戒部门口找到了刚刚派遣完员工的Geburah。  
“哦，chesed——这么早，主管让你来惩戒部教训哪个怪物？”Geburah拢着火低头点烟。她没有听到往常一样的回答，抬头发现是Chesed。  
“——啧，你怎么过来了？”Geburah眉头一皱，丝毫不掩饰对来者的嫌弃。  
“啊啊……没什么特别重要的。”Chesed挥挥手，看到Geburah没好气地歪头，又把手故作体面地收了回去，“是我自己要过来的。我想交换一些信息……或许对惩戒部有帮助。至少我的程序分析出了这样一个结果。”他递给Geburah一个磁盘，里面装着昨天完整的工作报告和一部分录像。  
Geburah吸了口烟，单手接过磁盘，不经意地翻转着，像是见多了一样：“……反正都是主管的意思，这借口到哪都是万能的。”Geburah没有当场读取磁盘，也没有将那个脆弱的小装置砸碎。“——里面是那两个人的材料吧？……嗯？唉我想也是，你巴不得想快点划清界限？嗯？”她摇了摇头，说：“真不知道你在想什么……我再说一次，geburah是我手下的精英——对对对，主管全弄清楚了，这两个人大部分的工作时间反而还不在惩戒部的地盘上，所以我知道的东西还不如你！长话短说节约点时间让那群怪物在公司里少走两步！我没太多时间和你耗了！这玩意还你……快点，快点。讲完就走。”  
“那你知道……”Chesed试着打开话题。  
“知道——知道！”Geburah打发似地摆了摆手，“这两个人就是在谈恋爱对吧？”察觉到Chesed看自己的眼神不大对，Geburah又带些厌恶地补了一句，“……你在多想什么，我们从来都不可能是那种关系。虽然冰片的事情是有点不舒服，但这也是主管的安排——”  
“你知道？”Chesed突然打断说。  
“废话。”Geburah闭着眼，抖了抖烟灰，对Chesed的插嘴感到没救又无可奈何，“我把geburah从主管控制室门前拖回来时就听她说了，你奇怪个什么？……虽然说我一开始也觉得这个名字是有点怪，但这又和你我搭上了什么关系？我们怎么可能是同一个人！”Geburah看Chesed没出声，叹了口气，补充道：“这种事情geburah早就找我问过了，我也把这些都给她直说了。我觉得我们之间不存在什么误会。你又拿你那个泡着咖啡的脑子瞎想了些什么？”  
“……啊，是这样，我部门的员工其实也是这样觉得的。”Chesed违心说，他并没有确认过chesed的意思，“另外，如果他们都在福利部的范畴，我会负责照顾好的两个人的。毕竟有惩戒部的……精英？”  
Chesed突然想到了什么，但不确定要不要给Geburah讲，以及关于最后接吻的事情。他昨天调取历史记录时发现早在几天前chesed和geburah独处时就会回避摄像头，有些死角他也不知道发生了什么，或许进展是比较快。他直觉有些事情要发生。  
但Chesed最终换了一个话题：“……Geburah，你对这两个人的关系……怎么看？还有那些关于部长和员工的……传闻？”  
“哈？”Geburah完全不理解，“——Chesed你真该去检修了，我才说完多久？！——他们是他们，你是你，我是我，有何干？你以为有什么影射吗，是不是福利部部长工作太闲想太多了！至于传闻，我觉得也完全不用管，烦死了——有这时间聊三流八卦还不如想办法怎么处理今天跑出来的倒霉鬼——反正都是主管的意思！”  
Geburah白了一眼面对她的愤怒无所适从的Chesed，说：“唉，好吧好吧……实话实说，我也没剩下太多生前的记忆了。我真的不太清楚生前和你共事的时候我是什么个态度，或者说……我们的关系是怎么样的……所以，我现在除了把你当正常的，呃，公司同事之外也没更好的选择了是吧？你知道我不擅长数据啊，报表啊，记录啊这些的……当然这些都是文职的事情了……所以也没什么有用的东西或是线索留下来，部门数据库里的东西都是碎片和乱码……就我的现在的程序我也看不大懂…………现在成天忙着对付那些跑出来的怪物，也没你咖啡部那么闲还有时间想这破玩意的……也不指望你能帮上什么，反正也不重要了。又来了……安保部里有啥玩意刚刚出来溜达了，是陆生鮟鱇出来那今天可算是中头彩了！没时间磨磨唧唧和你扯这些——我现在就过去看看！”  
Geburah拖着拟态便越过Chesed往中央本部的电梯走去。她好像说得很无所谓地，Chesed听得出有点空无和落寞。在Geburah离开后Chesed也回去了。

Chesed知道，chesed和geburah的感情进展很顺利，主管好像也挺喜欢安排他们一起工作。Geburah也知道，但她可以不在意，而他两头都在意。  
但估计也是今天主管加班过多理智下降，居然把geburah喊进了冰雪女皇的收容室，还不顾geburah的抗议眼睁睁看着她被冻了起来。受命冲上前救人的当然也是离得最近的chesed。  
Chesed看着显示屏，chesed没办法脱下返始外套给刚刚解冻的geburah盖上，他只能贴紧对方试图用自己的体温让她觉得好受一点。他们出了收容室很快就转移到大厅休息室，chesed锁上门，把暖气开上，转头时不经意地盯了一眼监视镜头，似乎是确认机器在不在工作。  
“控制部注意，上层异想体惩戒鸟，编号O-02-56突破收容，所有控制部员工原地待命。”  
警报响起。Chesed扫了一眼福利部门前的监视屏幕，惩戒鸟在上层的出逃已经成了公司日常，他只确保惩戒鸟闯进福利部后不出乱子。  
“各部门注意——安保部收容的异想体陆生鮟鱇，编号O-04-84——再次突破收容！所有员工就近远离走廊！”  
警报更新。Chesed看到福利部的员工都被主管立即集中在大厅待命。  
“各部门注意——惩戒部收容的异想体大鸟，编号O-02-40，突破收容！——记录部收容的异想体审判鸟，编号O-02-62——突破收容！！”  
Chesed眼前的屏幕扭动了一下，他察觉到苗头，马上切入部门的应急电源，启动各类应急设备。  
“各部门注意，公司电力供应即将被切断，新aleph级异想体在中央本部生成！更新编号为O-02-63！全体迎战！”  
一只巨大的异想体出现在中央本部上层。Chesed从监控里瞄到福利部门外有中央层文职乱窜的影子，暂时庆幸那样庞大的身躯挤不进福利部的走廊。他抢时间调试逆卡巴拉抑制开关，却发现受电力影响几近失灵。  
“Chesed。天启鸟会影响整个公司的逆卡巴拉融毁，不用再白费力气了。”Angela冰冷的声音从听筒一头传来，“主管会处理出逃。原地待命就可以了。”  
好，好。原来叫天启鸟……Chesed心里这样应着，将逆卡巴拉抑制开关收起来，顺从Angela的指示监控福利部内部的情况。他看到员工都在大厅里，在主管的安排下，三个员工去了其他部门，chesed和geburah留守福利部大厅应对融毁。  
很快，应了Chesed之前的在意，他看到了他不该看的东西。即便是整个福利部的灯都被天启鸟掐了，走廊里只剩一些晦暗的紧急照明，他那不争气的机械眼还是捕捉到了。  
监视里的景象非常暗，他们只蜷聚在屏幕的一角。那些细碎的人语，摩擦，像爬虫一样钻进他的机械外壳，在人造耳蜗的空腔里回响，经由接收器编码为电讯号灌进大脑。  
“喂喂，等一下……主管……Angela和部长都能看到的。”  
“……这么黑，只有一台监视器。他看不到什么的……大不了叫到我们的时候再出去——”  
“我们可以再等一下……？这次我们都不在前线，只要那个怪物不跑到部门里面……我们就都能能活下来……”  
“不……不要。”chesed似乎是将geburah抱着摔进沙发里，“听情报部的人说，公司有办法让人起死回生，对，就是“翼”的技术——但记忆都被拨到了几天前——什么都忘了。你猜是怎么发现的……有人把日记本藏进了一罪与百善的收容室，却万万没想到里面写满了接下来几天自己身上发生的事情……我不想那样——”  
“……是布莱克？”geburah推开了压在自己身上的chesed。  
“对。”chesed略微直起腰，咬了咬干掉的嘴唇，“你听说过waw级的蜂后吗，编号是T-04-50。在我们来之前，那个怪物把公司上下杀了个遍……”  
“但公司现在的收容室里没有这样一个异——”geburah猛地弹坐起来，话说到一半被chesed捂着嘴按回去。  
“没错，我知道。一开始没有一个人相信布莱克，包括他自己——他自己都认为那本日记里任何一个事件之所以都没发生就是意料之中的。”chesed压低了声音，几乎是贴着geburah耳边说，“就像是靠着奇点技术穿越了，但残留下了一点平行世界的碎片……情报部的艾丽偷偷调取了现有的异想体历史记录，里面居然真的有蜂后——就像是一夜间凭空出现的……而且我看到主管前些天放弃接收一个编号为T-04-50的东西，也放弃了F-02-58，转而将O-01-73安置在福利部下层……主管一定知道那就是蜂后。”  
“所以……”  
“他们都不记得蜂后了。但如果真的有那样一天——我要怎么证明我不曾忘记过你？”  
“你也从今天开始记日记？”geburah开玩笑说。  
“……不。恐怕来不及了——我是说，一个waw级的蜂后出逃就能全灭整个公司……如果日记里的一切真的发生过，那个aleph级的怪物或许能用更简单的办法将公司翻个底朝天。”  
“那说到底你觉得你能做点什么？”geburah转头，看着身边的chesed，“或者说你趁热就想做这点事？得了吧chesed……我不会比你死得更快的。”  
“……”似乎确实是被geburah说的打击到了，chesed沉默了很久。Chesed泡着咖啡，作为现在整个部门里唯一一个知道TT2真相的存在，他不觉得员工这种层级的“工具”能有什么好的对策。  
“geburah，我喜欢你。”chesed稍微提高了些声音，他抓着geburah的手说，“——我是说你，不是部长。”他顿了一下，“我是chesed，喜欢你的也是chesed。我不是部长，我只是一个普通人，碰巧——或者说很庆幸能和喜欢的人一起在“翼”的公司上班而已。”  
geburah笑了，她说：“哈哈哈，得了吧，这比你上一次表白还蹩脚——”chesed的手被geburah顺势拉到胸前，“不过……你要说多少次都可以——多好笑我都会听着的。”  
这时，一群举着各式EGO的员工在主管的指挥下穿过福利部大厅，乘坐电梯赶往下层的记录部。Chesed没有接到任何指令，他看着一群喧闹的人急匆匆地来又急匆匆地去。荧幕里chesed和geburah似乎也是注意到门外的动静，他们也停止交谈，警惕地往门的方向看去。  
“外面是……怎么回事？不是没有指令吗？”chesed站起来，顺手拿起返始，等着主管的下一步命令。  
“不知道。”geburah也操起穿刺，“好像只是一大群人经过了这里？现在已经没声了……我去看看？”  
“应该不用了。”chesed拦住geburah，示意她坐回去，“他们似乎是下楼了。”  
二人等待了两三分钟，确定公司暂时不需要他们。  
“所以是连工作都不需要了就这样干等着？”  
“……现阶段好像是的。”chesed将返始放下，靠着geburah坐下来，“一点动静都没有了。”  
“喂喂，唔，好啦……“geburah缩着头推开chesed的脸，手背揩了揩嘴，”……你确定要在这种地方？啧你疯了吧——你就不怕主管突然把我们叫出去吗？——喂喂，我还真没看出来你有这种偏好？？”  
“哈……哈哈，我觉得你也不讨厌啊？”  
“——你别得寸进——唔，拼劲你还是不如我的……给我在沙发上躺好——！”  
紧接着是两个人纠缠在一起滚落地面的声音。

这次，Chesed没有关掉显示屏，而是压着情绪看着那个几乎漆黑一片的休息室。  
主管也非常奇妙地没有注意这两个员工，直到今日工作结束。  
这次的冲击理所当然比上次的更大不是吗？

是。

但对Chesed来说又不是，这算是他的意料之中，反倒减少了冲击效果。讽刺的是，作为丧失了肉体的机器，这种事情离他很远，物质上完全做不到，精神上也十分没必要。  
Chesed觉得自己听墙脚的体验差劲透了，虽然自己不至于还有什么器官或知觉，激素波动也不至于让自己丧失基本理智，只是看着又奇怪又难受——而这仅仅因为当事人长得和自己一样吗？  
不过Chesed还是看清了当初那种说不清的微妙情感叫什么。

嫉妒。

享受平凡日常的嫉妒。  
生而为人的嫉妒。  
——活着的嫉妒。  
自己作为高高在上的公司部长自以为能俯视一切，而这一切的一切对自己而言遥不可及。所以能站在这样一个欣赏一切的高处又有什么用呢，他依然是一个徘徊在无数人人生中的虚像：你永远被锁在屏幕的彼方，永远无法真正走进世界、继续自己的人生。  
——活着的人生。  
这是Chesed的大脑产生的嫉妒。嫉妒chesed能自由行动，能努力工作，能放松休息，能交流、能说笑、能发脾气，还有目标，还能做梦。能直接参与战斗，是Chesed无法想象的，能表达并拥有一段感情，更是Chesed不可及的。而对这样普通的一个人，人活于世，死亡永远是终点，死状又如何，被用作生产能源、被视为普通的公司耗品，不屈不甘也好、自轻自贱也好，目标丢失也成，梦想破灭也罢——他却还能说无论如何，在活着的时候曾经有一段愉快的时光。死亡对chesed来说是解脱，而对Chesed来说这个终点根本不存在。  
——连死亡都能成为嫉妒的一部分。  
Chesed不再拥有这些，而徒有生而为人的记忆和情感。退一步他不是机械里定式的程序，放下一切与“人”相关的感知化作麻木的布偶在牵引绳下起舞；进一步他达不到活人的标准，他损失了太多“人”必不可少的元素，仅剩一缕细弱缥缈的认知，还被永久禁锢在原地。

然而还没等到Chesed把这点说服自己继续麻木工作的结论用在未来无尽的工作上，就在新一天开始工作没多久，全公司的广播响了，随即是刺耳的警铃声。  
“各部门注意——各部门注意！中央本部下层收容的疫医，编号O-01-45——已经转化为白夜，编号更新为T-03-46，危险等级更改为aleph级！白夜已经突破收容，各部门所有员工到培训部下层走廊集中！准备迎战！”  
Chesed刚坐下就看着整个福利部的员工直接穿过大厅往中央本部跑去。他暗叹一句，挥手调出面板，站起来调整全公司其他收容室的逆卡巴拉抑制开关。三分钟后，Chesed接到情报部的短信，说新aleph级异想体白夜似乎并没有干扰逆卡巴拉的能力，但依然建议他在击败白夜前都留在福利部控制室观察逆卡巴拉数值。  
接连两天都触发了需要集中全公司重火力输出的异想体……运气也太好了，大概又是主管异想天开的主意。Chesed将开关控制面板添加到屏幕显眼的位置，请求了培训部的监视直播，原本宁静的控制室瞬间塞满了厮杀的声音。他取下新泡好的咖啡，看着数个屏幕在实时转播。镰刀，断肢，诡异不祥的光圈，遍布羽毛的白色幼体……啊啊，还有员工冲着那两个“使徒”哭喊着别的名字……击倒，复活，再次交火，前排的员工被迫撤回，又有新一批员工上前招架。Chesed瞟到一个离群的长枪使徒闯进了福利部，来不及避难而在走廊里逃窜的文职横七竖八地死在廊道里。面对这样造成全公司混乱的天灾型异想体，他还是太习惯这些了。在他走神的片刻，主管安排了新一批员工进入培训部大厅。我们机智的主管大概是打算车轮战，Chesed眯起眼睛，诚然不失为首次尝试的最优选……公司还有很多次机会，主管最不缺的就是时间，尽管对直面白夜的前排员工似乎并不占优，不过战局的事情还轮不到他一个部长操心。  
然而，出乎Chesed预料的是chesed过早的战死。  
在混乱的广播指令里，chesed似乎是在主管换上新一批员工时被裹挟进培训部大厅的。他捏着返始，茫然地看着眼前的白夜和使徒，他的攻击没有任何效果，从表情上看他也不确定自己接下来要怎么做。他被使徒锁定，主管连发了几枚子弹并单独勒令他退出大厅也没能救下他。而这一切恰好发生在下一批员工打开培训部大门的一刻。  
geburah是看着chesed散成血沫的。她刚刚换上昨天天启鸟掉落的薄暝，拖着拟态，领着几个在走廊里静候的员工轮换上一批，却万万没想到自己开门就目睹chesed变成了阵亡人员。  
本就嘈杂的监视直播变得更乱了。Chesed听着员工崩溃的尖叫、刺耳的哀嚎和咒骂，混在白夜的呓语与使徒的静默里。福利部的长枪使徒已经在走廊上来回了好几轮，留下满地疮痍，主管没有下令让任何人前来处理。Chesed将咖啡杯放进咖啡机，重新续上一杯，敲击屏幕观察逆卡巴拉抑制面板的数值，将实时情况反馈给Angela：福利部内一切正常，公司内其他部门一切正常。都是死寂。  
geburah比chesed更晚死去。她最终和chesed一样死在刚复活的使徒手下。准确说，geburah带着剩下的员工撑到了白夜镇压的前一刻：主管子弹用尽，携带以爱与恨之名的两个后排员工再也撑不住灵魂打击而丧命，只要还能造成伤害的员工全被集中到了白夜面前，一场遭遇战最终是变成了放手一搏的暴力硬碰硬。  
但好歹是拼赢了。Chesed看着屏幕，白夜消失，使徒自尽，培训部大厅里还在动的员工不超过五个人，公司的正常机能逐渐恢复。Chesed将逆卡巴拉抑制开关面板收回，准备再一次汇报数值处于正常范围。一条群发消息和一条单发消息同时出现在他的屏幕内，都来自Angela：“主管已经从白夜身上取得了失乐园。TT2协议将于今日启动，请所有部长提前整理今日工作记录，上载数据，在控制室内等待重启。”“Chesed：鉴于白夜对公司的影响，你的检修暂时延迟，TT2回溯后我会建议主管重新考虑你的重置问题。”

留给他的时间不多了。

恍惚间，Chesed突然想起他在昨天的心血来潮。  
Chesed久违地从福利部数据库底层翻出了他最早的记录：他生前的记忆。为了不忘记或者大脑记忆模糊而篡改，Chesed将这些都做成了数据备份。  
现在轮到他走出别人的简历和人生，回到自己投射进公司最初的身影。  
那时的他应该称呼为Daniel——属于他的“生前”。  
Carman，Benjamin，Elijah，Gabriel，Michelle，Giovanni，Lisa，Enoch…………Kali。  
他还能工作，还能与同事聊天，还能积极地为公司经营而奔波、发挥自己的才干。他一度单纯而从容地笑着，一度得心应手地处理事务，一度有那么多机遇和未来……  
当死亡不再是结束，对现在这副模样的“自己”，Chesed，Daniel留下来的“生前”就只有这些数据化的回忆了。  
——还记得濒死的感觉吗？……疼吗？还是大量鲜血流出身体后的冷？  
多么详尽的数据都无法再现死亡，多么精准的词句也不能形容人的体验。而化作万千数据和句段写下的记忆，自写入数据库的一刻起就只是中立而忠实的记录。安静而清冷，凝固在屏幕后雪白的数据世界里，无法传达，更无法通感。  
——连死的感觉都从数据库里消失了。  
但从死亡中诞生的恐惧和愧疚却一直萦绕着保留了下来。而这恰恰只来自人脑的记忆，是机械和程序所不能做到的。  
Chesed继续往前翻记录：他刚刚“复活”，写下了刚才的记录。  
他从Daniel这个名字下剥离，重新安置在Chesed这个公司赋予的新概念内，适应着机械身体，适应着公司的工作，试图弥补生前所未能做到的事情。  
当然他失败了。  
Chesed看着自己反抗又被压回来，直到现在这样麻木消极。像审视一个死亡员工在总服务器里的履历一样，他审视着自己的过往，竟然让他觉得比员工还无聊：实在是太不可思议了，自己居然会这么评价自己。但事实也就是这样，即便是排除掉记忆中的主观因素。  
——Chesed你确实没有chesed精彩。各方面的。学习，工作，感情，生活，整个人生，Chesed在Chesed的评价体系中毫无亮点，一事无成。  
而事到如今，Chesed你还能做什么，他这样问自己。  
作为机器，他从未坏过，Chesed很肯定这一结论。Angela监测到的异常反而证明他内核还是人，一个独立存在的人。  
冰冷的身体已经不可能再给他热血涌入的感觉，他蜷缩在永生的机械壁障内，靠着这样可笑的方式获得无尽的生命，是否还能称呼为“人”活在世间。Chesed看清了自己究竟是什么感情，也多少看清作为人的自己，怪异而畸形，但只要大脑没有停止运作，只要他还有意识，还能思考，那么多的历史记录，那么多过去的“昨日”以及“人生”都是真的，痛楚也好，悲伤也好，欢欣也好，宽慰也好，麻木也好，他就是以这样的形式“活着”，像一根苇草却作为一个人活着。而至于如何活着，那不重要，就像获取能源的方式，那不重要。  
Chesed突然觉得这样的审视自然也有其意义，虽然说到底这点无关痛痒的结论帮不了他任何事，他依然是Chesed，而不是Daniel，更不是chesed。就像Geburah不是geburah，也不再是过去的Kali。  
但我们都活着，所有的spehirah都这样活着。

作为独立的人活着。  
生为人。

Chesed将福利部自动上传数据设置好后第一时间冲进惩戒部找到Geburah，Geburah已经上载完数据了。  
为了不被Angela发现，也不要将这些数据流入总服务器，Chesed掏出一根接线直接插到Geburah身上，将自己的数据库连给她，强行将二人拉入一个链接里。  
Geburah非常不理解，挣扎着说：”——都什么时候了，Chesed你***究竟想干什么！赶快退出去！“  
Chesed强行摁住了Geburah，恳求说：“给我一点、一点时间就好……我想给你……的惩戒部留点东西，你可能用得到的……我不确定检修或者重回记忆库会抹销掉什么，所以我想请你收下……至少暂时替我保管好这些备份数据。”他又像是想起了什么，“…………这是我的个人请求——只是我个人……希望你能理解。”  
在确定Geburah不会突然掉线后，Chesed轻轻放开Geburah往后退。直到彻底模糊在空白里。  
接着是海潮般涌来的数据。  
像倒放的走马灯，从近期到久远。  
Geburah眼前闪现出chesed与geburah战死、携手对抗、誓言、做爱、恋爱、告白、接吻、交往、融冰、冷战、在冰雪女皇处初遇，万千画面像飞絮一样铺天盖地的，写入Geburah的数据库。虽然都是经过了二转手的别人的故事，也同样作为旁观者，碎片一样的画面看着却格外真实。  
还有更多的其他普通员工的记录，他们的说笑，工作，战斗，休整，乃至死亡，解压后的履历信息膨胀开来，炸裂出无数个烟花般的故事，星点闪耀，交织着，融合着，奔流在数据大潮里，仿佛生死都集中在同一日，昙花一现又苏生再开，纷繁无尽的尘世人生恍若一梦初醒。  
她看到公司从当下的繁荣重返初创时的落寞与空洞，她看到详尽万全的图鉴逐个消失到成一纸空白，她看到武器和装备一件一件消失，化作无数的人力物力，又霎那隐于虚无。  
Geburah被卷入无边数据浪潮中，看着Chesed的身影不真切地投射在远方。  
“Chesed————Chesed——！”  
她冲着那个身影不断喊着，试图逆着海量写入的数据、逆着数据接线直接接近Chesed的数据库。  
Geburah不得不顶着信息潮，像数据中的一个小节，在汪洋大海中微弱无力。无数个重复的“昨日”在她四周浮现，一个月前，三个月前，一年前，五年前，十年前……——都是Chesed如一的记述，单纯而乏味的日子，重复而机械的工作。但有什么在慢慢浮现，丝线一般慢慢缠绕上Geburah。  
悔恨，挫败，传达不到，告知不能，梦呓似的念想从淡薄渺远到振聋发聩，数据嘶嚎着，带着不属于机械字符的感情，海啸般汹涌着，重重叠叠地诉说着那些过往的事、未竟的梦、消失的人、不再的自己，在机械写入的白噪音里空洞地回响。Geburah听不到哭声，这也不是机械所能运行的效果，但那万千单薄的记述字字都写着悲伤，数据像化开的泪，雨点般飞转坠落，谱出一曲哀歌，带着平凡普通的腔调，述说着他过长的时光。就像是将赖以为生的铁皮盒子打开数着每一根转轴、每一颗齿轮，就像是指着躯壳上每一处愈合的伤痕，剖开自己已然冷寂的胸膛，一句一句讲述那里曾经的炽热温暖。

只是讲述，却不求共鸣或是理解。  
只是写入备份，却不想未来有何用处。  
只是留下一个镜像的残影，却不期待来日的重现。  
——只有人能明白。

等不及Geburah对自己的数据有什么评价，Chesed在远方一转，开始载入新的数据。  
Chesed模糊的影子在Geburah眼里变得更散，更细碎。时间似乎在慢慢倒流，她看着他从疲倦麻木，头顶一窝乱发，逐渐变得精神、规整，积极得像一个刚入职的新人，服帖的短发和衣摆在数据中消散又重组，重生，又笑着死去。翻飞的数据像蝴蝶，或是纷飞的花，像是远观一出戏剧，隔着一层又一层的白纱，看着台上幕布起降，云涌变化，归于沉寂。浓缩着一个人的经历的无非是所谓的人生大事件，只需要一张简历就可以了，而细数品尝那些“生而为人”的感受才是真的人生——无数的、流水一样事无巨细的数据汇聚过来，只有人的大脑会将其处理为记忆，才会产生情感，才会理解“过去”与“经历”带给人的影响，这才成就了一个“活着”的人。  
接下来，Geburah看到了足以让她停下的东西。她不再反抗数据涌入的大势，只怔怔地看着远方的人影。

Daniel。

她记忆中的灰暗而带着乱码的Daniel：损失又找回，无数次重现，无数次损失，再无数次重现，层积的碎片叠加到现在她都不知道有多少是真的，多少是她的错读。她大部分曾经的数据也是这样的。所以Geburah一直渴望有人告诉她过去的事情，讲述她曾经的自己。  
而现在，他的记忆中的生前与她的记忆中的生前，在这里清晰地重合、着色、复活，被载入永久保留的数据中。  
那些场景，那些事，那些人，音容相貌一如从前，仿佛就能看到那个意气风发的青年站在世界舞台中央独舞人生，那从容俏皮的语气、那得体礼貌的语言、那温和真诚的表情，那笑，都不是软件简单运算所能模拟的，不是数据重构所能推演的，而是真实存在的、有温度有感情的人——是抽取转写自人的记忆。  
Daniel身边不断涌现出各式各样的人，像拍上沙滩的浪潮，回溯着那些相处的瞬间，复现着当年的对话，转述着曾经闪烁着光华的日子。  
Geburah很快就看到了自己，Kali。那个还活着的自己。  
但Daniel没有看她，而是看向了远方的Geburah。  
Geburah隐约看到Daniel说了什么，她从数据中捞出的却是非常明显的空白记载。  
然而Chesed能告诉她只有这些了。这部分自己从一开始就没找到任何记载：Daniel似乎从一开始就蓄意隐去内容。那么多丰满翔实的记录，唯独对这部分没有留下半个字符，而任由无尽的时间将记忆销蚀磨平，彻底成为藏在大脑深处的秘密。无法被机械挖出，也无法化为数据写入。  
“——！”  
Geburah的追问被突然的中断阻挡，只剩下身后数据库中海量堆积的数据，像风暴后的狼藉。

Chesed在TT2重启的一瞬间剪断了接线。

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：
> 
> 比较长，也没有分段。和一般的同人文学路子可能不太一样敬请谅解。  
> 本来想放个总结或者后日谈，但不想破坏留白最后还是都删了。  
> 还觉得意难平的……唉，思路开阔一点，想想脑叶公司原剧情，想想人脑的潜意识、隐知识以及习惯。  
> 有一说一主管可以的，干完天启连轴干白夜，不像我，就坐等一个疫医但就是刷不出来……
> 
> 18年写这大纲的时候只在那随便敲键盘，真正开始复盘修改后才发现各个人物还是有bug。  
> ②我是真的修不动了，再修就是整体打散重构。  
> ③差不多已经经历完重构这个步骤了，别问，问就是19年时开了两个文档对比着改到毫无冲动脑内放空功能报废再起不能。  
> ①是不存在的，见过①的小于等于十个人。典型的压箱底纯爽雷文。能写完也是多亏了某位老师的一张红蓝色图（以及后来又追加了一张，唉，卡密啊——！！），不然我也不会把这玩意从箱底拖出来又补了一万多字进去。除非有人直接带着高质量色图来见我否则就请当①不存在，并且我在这里不为①的观感做任何保证。  
> 另外九章老师写了红蓝的花吐，香疯了我好了我喜欢的老师我崇拜的老师终于写了我cp了我一定要在这里夸一夸所以未来看到⑥的可能性略微提高了一点点点点！（貂貂宇宙 jpg）啊——我爽到！！


End file.
